Yang Xiao Long (aka, the Love Doctor)
by thathuankid
Summary: It all started with just a little advice. Now Yang has realized her potential to help bring people together. This is a story following the love doctor of Beacon, but is there something else besides Yang's charm and knowledge that help her create relationships?
1. Arkos

**Hello Internet, I'm back again with another RWBY fanfic. This one I plan on making into a series and I think I have a good direction for it, but still feel free to leave reviews on how I can improve or if you have any good ideas, I will be sure to look at them. Also you're probably sick of this, but please remember that if you liked this story be sure to follow and fav. I should probably just get to the story now. Let the story, COMMENCE!**

Disclaimer: I do not own RWBY or their characters. Rooster Teeth does. Also, italics means thought.

* * *

Yang gave her advice, but Jaune still hasn't caught on yet. She tried everything that Yang suggested, but Jaune was a blind as a bat. Pyrrha, feeling discouraged, agreed to one, final meeting with the blonde brawler to try and catch that oblivious boy.

"Yang, what makes you think this will actually work? All of your previous plans failed."

"Trust me, Pyrrha. This will work." They were meeting a back corner of the library where they are alone, except for a certain cat faunus, but she was too engrossed in her book to notice them. Yang then went over the details of the plan. Pyrrha pretty much expected this kind of thing from Yang, but she thought that this might actually work. After they were done talking, Pyrrha wandered back to her dorm, while Yang stayed to try and get that cat faunus to play with her. As Pyrrha got back to her empty dorm, she sat on her bed and took a deep breath. _All I have to do is message him on my scroll to come meet me at the dorm. Why am I still nervous about this?_ Once Pyrrha composed herself, she messaged the blondie to meet her at the dorm. Pyrrha never considered herself to be an actress, but then again, she never had fallen for someone before like this. Once when she heard Jaune's footsteps approaching, she worked up the tears.

"Pyrrha, what did yo-" Jaune said as he walked in and saw the crying redhead. "Pyrrha, are you okay? What's wrong?"

"I-I . . .." she stumbled. Jaune then sat next to Pyrrha on the bed. At this, Pyrrha seized the opportunity to lean on his shoulder.

"I can't d-deal with this." And with that she broke down in another set of fake sobs.

Jaune, buying into the redhead's act said, "It's okay. Take all the time you need to explain." The two then just sat there for a little while. Jaune continuing to stroke Pyrrha's hair in a comforting way, and Pyrrha thinking about what she could say to keep this act up.

" W-Well, for starters . . .." Pyrrha said finally breaking the silence, " My grandmother recently passed, and we were really close,"

"Oh,"

" I still have to do those essays for Port's class,"

"I could help you with those." and with that, Pyrrha looked up and gave Jaune a look. "Okay maybe not, but I could find someone to help you." he replied, hands in the air.

"And to top everything off, the guy I like doesn't even really notice all of my hints." With that, Pyrrha cursed herself mentally. She didn't mean to say that, but while complaining about fake events (her essays were already done before he assigned them) she accidentally let loose the one thing really bothering her.

"Well, who is it?" The blonde boy asked.

"Well, I, uh . . ." Pyrrha stumbled while trying to think of how to change the subject.

"You should tell me who this jerk is so I can beat them up for not noticing you." At this, the door opened and an unusually loud voice said, "Oh please, Jaune you couldn't even take the stationary training dummies." As soon as Nora noticed the current situation, she immediately said, "It's fine, I don't need my scroll. Ren, let's go for a walk." as she walked out.

"But we just went for a walk." said a whipped Ren. As the pair's voices faded down the hallway, Pyrrha chuckled at the two of them and Nora's comment, while Jaune just blushed.

"Well, I guess I will just have to have a stern talk with them."

Pyrrha laughed some more, but then she hardened as she remembered her current situation.

"Jaune, you wouldn't have a stern talk with this person."

"Really, then tell me who it is."

"Well, Jaune you see . . .," Pyrrha was at a lost for words her, "Jaune?"

"Yea?"

"If you wanted to beat them up, you would have to punch yourself in the face." The two of them laughed at this, but then Jaune stopped suddenly because he realized what she meant.

"You mean, . . . I'm that jerk?"

"Yes."

"How l-" but Jaune was interrupted by the soft feeling of the redhead's lips touching his as she engaged in the kiss with full passion. This is how Jaune knew she was serious about this, so he retaliated with his own fiery passion to show her that he wanted this too, but it was short-lived.

"So, Jaune? What does this make us?"

"Whatever you want us to be, Pyrrha Nikos."

 **Lunch The Next Day**

Ruby noticed something odd. Both Jaune and Pyrrha were eating their meals with only one hand. Not to mention that their other arms seemed almost like they were holding hands under the table . . ., but of course, she wasn't the only one to notice and, of course, the only one to say anything was Yang.

"Is it really that cold in here?" Yang asked to no one in particular.

"It seems fine to me." Pyrrha replied.

"Oh, I was just wonder because you and mister blonde over there are pretty close." which was accompanied by the usual, and trademark, Yang wink.

"Oh, I, uh . . ." was all Jaune could muster until the other blunt person of the group spoke.

"Listen, we all know. It not really a secret." said Nora.

"In fact, we all knew about this before you." said Ren.

"What?" asked a confused blondie.

"We all knew Pyrrha liked you even before you knew." said and agitated Weiss, "Her hints were not very subtle."

"Hints? What hints?"

"You never noticed all of those times she would purposely move closer to you?" said, for once, Blake

"Or all of those times she would wear your sweatshirts?" asked Ren.

"I just thought she got cold easy."

"Tell me Jaune, in your private practicing sessions, did Pyrrha ever have you practice grappling." said Yang

"Yea, I guess."

"From behind, and in front?"

"Yea." replied Jaune, more hesitant than ever.

"One more thing, did she ever have you grab her from the waist? Or maybe below the waist?" At this Pyrrha was the color of her hair but Jaune still didn't understand.

"What about all the times Pyrrha would purposefully eat a popsicle in front of you? And use her tongue?" continued Yang, obviously trying to imply something, but Jaune didn't understand

"I just thought she liked popsicles."

"I actually hate them." Pyrrha pointed out.

"Then why did you eat them?"

"Because that's what Yang said to do." The whole table turned to the brawler as she chuckled.

"Listen, Pyrrha came to me desperate for help, so I basically hooked them up."

"Like a love doctor?" asked Nora.

"Exactly."

"I still don't get what Yang had to do with this." said a confused Jaune.

"Don't you get it you dolt?! Yang gave her tips on how to drop hints for you to catch on to." Weiss said with a little anger behind it.

"Hints?" At this Weiss blew up.

"She would sit closer to you because she likes you! She would wear your sweatshirts because that's a way to get your attention and because she likes you! She has you grapple her because she wants you to touch her because **she likes you**!" At this point the whole cafeteria turned towards their table and, more specifically, to the standing, screaming Weiss and the red-as-a-tomato Pyrrha. Weiss then sat down and began to angrily stab at her food once more. Everyone sat in silence for a while until it was broken once more.

"Wait," said a certain scythe-wielder, "Weiss explained the everything except the popsicles. What does that have to do with Jaune and Pyrrha?"

"Oh, well you see Ruby, th-" Nora never got to finish what she was going to say because Yang threw mashed potatoes at her to stop her from talking. The force from the potatoes sent Nora off her chair.

"It means nothing, Ruby. You don't need to worry about it." Everyone else at the table was blushing because they all knew. However, Ruby never got the chance to respond as Yang's actions against Nora started up their second food fight of this year. Once again, Team RWBY and Team JNPR were the only two who survived, as they were the most use to this. From across the room, Yang saw Jaune and Pyrrha embraced in each other's arms.

 _You know what, maybe I am a love doctor. Yang Xiao Long, huntress by day, love doctor by night._ And with that, Yang threw herself back into the fray, ready to assert Team RWBY's dominance in food fights, because these were just too common for them.

* * *

 **So I know this story is suppose to be about Yang, and that this chapter was mainly Arkos focused. Don't worry though, I'll clean it up for the next chapter. Again, (and I'm very sorry about this) fav, follow, review blah blah blah. Anyway, from all of the little voices in my head, I'm thathuankid and you stay classy Internet viewers**


	2. Iceberg Part 1

**Alright folks, I'm back with another chapter for this story. I have to say, I'm really enjoying writing this so once again please fav follow and review. The more I see people enjoying what I write, the more I am motivated to write more. I am going to try and upload every week and if I don't, then I'm probably just lazy. Away, I am rambling on again so let the story COMMENCE!**

Disclaimer: (I don't know how many times I have to put this but) I do not own these characters or anything, Rooster Teeth does and once again italics symbolize thought

* * *

She had to admit it, Yang was proud of herself. Not in a overly-narcissistic way, but she still was a little full of herself. After all, she did just finish creating her fifth couple besides the original Arkos (that's what everybody in the school refers to them as. Yang personally wanted Jaunerha, but she was starting to like it more). So now, the blonde brawler had decided she had enough for the day and started towards her dorm. It was pretty late right now and she should be tired. After a full day of classes, Ruby's scheduled training, and creating a scavenger hunt to get people together she was exhausted. As soon as she rounded the corner of the hall with their dorm, a certain heiress stopped her in her tracks.

"We need to talk, Yang."

"Wha-" Yang was interrupted by her own yawn. She really did not want to deal with this now. "Can't it wait until morning, Weiss."

"Let me rephrase that. We need to talk **now.** "

Yang, now a little concerned asked, "What? Did you look at my browsing history on my scroll?"

"What?! No! What is i-"

"Nothing! Nothing is there. Forget I said that."

Weiss, clearly frustrated said softly, "I need your help."

Yang, in a toying fashion replied. "I'm sorry princess, I didn't really hear that. Can you repeat it?"

Weiss looked down and squeezed the bridge of her nose with two fingers. "I need your help with Neptune." Yang already knew what this was about. Everyone knew that Weiss didn't like the idea of Yang being a love doctor. Yang offered to help Weiss before, but Weiss refused and said that she could woo Neptune on her own. Even Jaune and Ruby made bets on this. Jaune had faith in Weiss and said that she could do it, while, Ruby said that she would need Yang's help.

 _Boy, Ruby's going to be glad when I tell her about this._ Unfortunately, Yang's thoughts were interrupted by Weiss snapping her fingers in her face.

"Focus Yang, we need to think of something."

"Weiss, you do realize that it's like 10 o'clock at night right? We think of something tomorrow." And with that, Yang yawned and pushed past the frustrated heiress and into their dorm. Ruby and Blake were already asleep, so Yang had to quietly get ready for bed. Yang laid in her bed for a little and let her thoughts wander. They mainly consisted of a certain cat-eared faunus that's sleeping in the bed directly underneath her. _I don't know what it is._ She thought. _Ever since I have started this whole love doctor ordeal, I've started to look at my own feelings more. The more I think about them, the more complex they seem to become. Maybe I should focus on helping myself rather than helping others with their relationships._ Yang kind of shrugged that last part off. She is notorious for not thinking straight when she's tired. And with that, the warm embrace of sleep enveloped her, stopping her from over-thinking things.

 **Next Morning**

"Up and at em, team! We have a full day ahead of us, and we need our breakfast!"

"Does anyone else think that Ruby is just a little too cheerful in the morning?" asked a half asleep Blake.

"Yep." Yang and Weiss replied in unison.

"C'mon, sleepy heads. Get up and get ready so we're not late!" The others groaned as they got out of bed and got ready for the day. As Team RWBY was heading down to breakfast, Weiss pulled Yang aside into an empty hallway.

"So Yang, do you have any idea on how I can attract Neptune's attention?"

Yang quickly put the perverted thoughts that came to mind away. "Really Weiss, we haven't even got breakfast yet!" At this, Yang pushed Weiss aside and started heading towards the cafeteria.

"I'm sorry if I'm a little anxious, I would just really like to know what you have in mind." By this time, they were right in the doors leading to the cafeteria and Yang saw a boy and a girl passing notes across a table.

"You know what Weiss, as a matter of fact, I do have an idea." After both Team RWBY and Team JNPR finished their breakfast, they headed towards their first class of the day. Since it was Monday, they all had the same class, along with Cardin's team and Sun and Neptune. Yang then realized that this was the perfect time to set in motion what she deemed, Operation Iceberg.

Professor Port was rambling on about on of his escapades again when Yang turned towards the heiress right next to her and whispered, "All right, here's where we make our first move."

"Right here? In the middle of class?" Weiss was slightly alarmed by this, but Yang gave a reassuring nod.

"Don't worry, nothing can go wrong, do you trust me?"

"Sure." And with that, Yang pulled out a piece of paper from her notebook and handed it to Weiss.

"On this piece of paper, write down a note to Neptune but make it in a secret admirer fashion."

"What does that mean?"

"Make it so he wonders who it's from."

"What should I write?"

"Anything you want to tell him."

"Like what?"

"Here," Yang took the paper from Weiss and wrote down a short little note and signed it "W".

"Now, we're gonna fold it into a paper airplane." Yang continued

"Paper airplane?"

"Yea, I use to love them as a kid."

"I've never heard of them before."

"Seriously Weiss, do you even **have** a childhood?"

"Well, yea of course."

Yang muttered, "Must not of been very good."

"Hey! I heard that!" Weiss said, loud enough for a few people to notice.

"Anyway," Yang finished the airplane, "Now you just have to throw it."

"In class?!"

"Yep." Yang handed the airplane to Weiss who, having never thrown one before, held it awkwardly and threw it even more so. The plane went straight up and then veered right as it fell, right into the back of Cardin's head. From where the airplane hit and where Jaune was sitting at the moment, Cardin assumed that Jaune threw it, so he turned back towards Jaune and slid his thumb across his neck. Yang stifled a laugh while Weiss complained about how she had never thrown one before and it was Yang's fault for not teaching her. Yang then took out another piece of paper, wrote the same note on it, folded it into an airplane, and then threw it with expertise and complete poise so that the plane did a loop-de-loop in mid air and landed right in front of Neptune, who opened the plane and read the note.

"That's how you throw a paper airplane."

"Show-off."

"Well, it looks like water boy over there read the note." Yang gestured to a confused Neptune who was looking around for a potential answer as to who gave him the note.

"Do you think it worked, Yang?"

The brawler, being her usual, confident self said, "I know it worked."

* * *

 **I'm sorry I don't really know the name of Cardin's team, so I just put Cardin's team. I am also sorry if this story isn't cannon, I just can't deal with the events of Vol. 3 so I wrote this like it never happened. Anyway, once again fav follow blah blah blah and again don't hate on me if I don't stick to my every week promise, but I'm sure it won't be an issue.**

 **From all of the little voices in my head, I'm thathuankid and you stay classy Internet viewers.**


	3. Iceberg Part 2

**Welcome back everybody! Before anyone says anything, I'm sorry this was a little late. I came down with a case of writer's block but I think I came over it so I will try to update every Sunday. With that being said, be sure to fav/follow/review because each one of those makes me more motivated to update and more motivated to stay on schedule. Now that's out of the way, let the story COMMENCE!**

Disclaimer: Again, I do not own this characters, these are property of Rooster Teeth and italics, as always, mean thought.

* * *

Yang's suspicions turned out to be true. Since the first note given to Neptune on Monday, the brawler and the heiress continued this charade for the next couple days. On Tuesday, the pair managed to slip on into Neptune's notebook, and Wednesday, the pair somehow managed to slide on into Sun's back pocket, only to be noticed by Neptune minutes later. The sly duo is now sitting in their dorm trying to find a way to top their latest achievements.

"C'mon Yang, think!" Weiss was pacing the dorm, frustrated, with a deep in thought Yang sitting on her bed. "I thought you said you had a plan!"

"Calm down Ice Queen. I'm just hammering out the details in my head."

"I told you, I don't like that name and would you mind sharing the plan with me?!"

"Tell me Weiss, are you fine with heights?"

"Yang Xiao Long, what are you entailing?!" Weiss was very agitated right now, but the brawler laughed it off.

"I'm joking, Weiss. Partially." With that, Yang started going into the details of how they would plant this note, however, unbeknownst to them, this would be the last.

 **Right Before Lunch...**

Weiss still went through with Yang's idea. It was crazy, out-there, and very Yang-like, Weiss thought as she and her classmates were let out for lunch. She put these thoughts to the back of her mind as she tried to remember Yang's instructions. _Alright, need to take this hallway._ She veered off the path that the other students were taking to go to lunch. _Up these stairs. Down this hall, and it should be right here._ She stopped in front of a door, and reached for the handle. _I hope to Oum this isn't locked._ Luckily, she was able to open the door easily and she slipped onto the other side. She then took a flight of stairs and opened another door that lead her onto the roof. _Wow, just like Yang described._ Weiss had a beautiful view of the school grounds and Vale, but she needed to get back to business. She walked on the roof until she came unto the part that covered the cafeteria.

"Does anyone know why Weiss isn't at lunch. I mean, Ice Queens still have to eat right." said a confused Nora.

"Oh, she's just finishing up some stuff with Professor Oobleck." Yang said, covering for Weiss.

"Doctor Oobleck." Both Ren and Blake pointed out at the same time.

"Wait, so you really broke Cardin's legs?" said Ruby.

"Yeah! That'll be the last time anyone touches our leader!" yelled Nora.

"He threatened him after he got hit by the plane on Monday. I thought we should've went about it differently, but he did provoke." piped in Pyrrha. Yang was barely listening to the conversation because she was distracted by the heiress opening the hatch on the roof.

Weiss looked down into the cafeteria, and more specifically, the blue-haired boy right beneath her. _How did Yang even know about this? She must really be a love doctor._ Weiss then pulled out a note, that were previously written by the brawler herself, and decided to try the first. She held it over the edge of the hatch and tried to aim it so it would land right in front of Neptune. The note swayed in large arcs as it fell, and it looked like the note would be too far behind of Neptune. _Shoot! I only brought one note! Please work, please work!_ Weiss was very lucky that day. Yang saw the note fall and knew it wouldn't hit its mark. So Yang got up and walked right behind Neptune. When the note was just about to land on his head, she gently blew the note forward, right onto Neptune's lap. Yang looked up and gave Weiss a you-can-thank-me-later look and went back to her seat. Weiss then closed the hatch and rushed down to lunch to join Team JNPR and the rest of Team RWBY.

 **Later That Day…**

All of Team RWBY filed into their dorm, tired from a long day of classes and training. They filed into the room in the same order as their name, but Ruby stopped suddenly in the doorway, causing the others to stumble over Ruby. The four of them all ended up in a pile, everyone groaning.

"Ruby, why did you stop?" Said an annoyed Weiss.

"I saw something on the ground." She then untangled herself from the pile and picked it up. "Uh, Weiss? I think it's for you." Weiss tooked the note from Ruby and read it:

 _To: The Secret Admirer_

 _From: Neptune_

 _Dear Secret Admirer,_

 _I decided to take a page out of your book for once. You have been leaving these notes and it's about time I learn who's behind them. Let's meet Friday night at 7 o'clock. I'll be at an outside table at the cafe near campus. You don't have to come, but I'll be there no matter what._

 _Sincerely,_

 _Neptune_

"Well, what does it say, Ice Queen?"

"Oh, nothing. Just a stray piece of paper." With that, everyone starts getting ready for, and going, to sleep. Yang was just about to doze off but she was interrupted by the heiress.

"Yang, the note. It's from Neptune."

"Well, what does it say?"

"He wants to meet me. I don't know what to do, Yang. I never have been on a date before. What do I wear, what should I bring, wha-" Yang interrupted her.

"Shh, we'll talk about it tomorrow." Yang then dozed off, leaving Weiss to herself-worrying.

 **After Classes the Next Day…**

Yang lead Weiss into an empty classroom. Yang took over one of the blackboards and had Weiss sit in a desk.

"Alright, here is everything you need to know about dating." Yang then used the blackboard to describe to Weiss what she needed to know about that night's date. Weiss, being the student that she is, paid very close attention to Yang, as she did not want to mess this up. Soon enough, the time came for Weiss to start getting ready for the night. Yang helped her pick out what to wear and wished her the best of luck.

Neptune sat and waited. He was exactly where he said he would be in the note, wearing something that very much resembled what he wore at the dance. He took a glance at his scroll and saw the time. 6:59. Just as he was beginning to doubt himself, the white-haired girl showed up in a matching dress.

"I was beginning to wonder if you would show up."

"Yea, well, I'm here now." _Weiss, just calm down._ The heiress put on a calm face for Neptune but was silently freaking out in her head. _Just remember what Yang taught you. Yang? A teacher? I never thought I'd say that._ The waiter came to the table and they both ordered their drinks and food. After the waiter left, silence fell upon the table until Weiss finally spoke.

"So, how did you know it was me who left the notes. I meant to have them be anonymous."

"Well, to be honest, I wasn't sure it was you. I just kinda hoped it was you so I slid it under your dorm door." Both became red faced at this, "but I didn't think it was you at first because of what you wrote in them."

"Wait… what **was** in those notes? Yang wrote them all."

Neptune fidgeted awkwardly at the question. "Well…," he trailed off, and in an effort to change the subject said, "So, I guess Yang was behind all this then." Weiss knew he didn't want to talk about it, but she knew she would find out sooner or later, forcefully, or not.

Yang yawned and took in a deep breath. She was already ready for sleep, but she stayed up, eager to see the fruits of her labor. Soon enough, looking out the dorm room window, she saw a certain white-haired girl and a certain blue-haired boy walk back to school, hand in hand. Yang looked at her scroll, _Wow, they are really cutting it short. They just barely made curfew._ But then Yang remembered it's Weiss she's talking about. As Yang looks down to see the new couple enter the building, it stirrers up some of her personal feelings. _I wish I had somebody,_ she says to herself, _I have my team, my friends, and my family, but I'm still just a lonely love doctor._ With that, the brawler finds herself turning her head and looking down at the faunus sleeping on the bed to the right. She gazes at the sleeping figure, noticing every detail. _I'm a love doctor. I've created countless relationships, but I struggle with my own feelings. How ironic._ Yang snickers a little. Even the Yang in her head is funny, but she was still staring as the camera swings out to the broken moon and the fades the picture.

* * *

 ** **Whew, longest chapter yet. Anyway, sorry if the delivery of the last note to Neptune and the ending line were a bit too cheesy**** ** **for you taste But again fav follow blah blah blah (that joke's probably getting old right?)****

 **As always, from all of the little voices in my head, I'm thathuankid and you stay classy Internet viewers.**


End file.
